bleach3phantomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jidanbō Ikkanzaka
Jidanbō Ikkanzaka (一貫坂 兕丹坊, Ikkanzaka Jidanbō) is a Shinigami and the gatekeeper of the Hakutōmon,' a position he has held for at least 300 years. He is the elder brother of the former 7th Division 4th seat, Jirōbō Ikkanzaka. Appearance Jidanbō is an extremely large, muscular man, who easily towers above most Shinigami. His hair is tied into a pony-tail, which extends down his waist. He has long sideburns, which continue down onto his neck and long enough to be tied up in small pony-tail like tufts. He wears armor on his left shoulder and upper arm, plus a red hat with tassels. The left side of his chest is left exposed by his uniform. Personality Jidanbō lacks emotional stability, falling to pieces after Ichigo breaks his axes. He was taught the rules of Rukongai by Tōshirō Hitsugaya, with whom he is friendly, and sets out these rules to those that he encounters. He is kindly by nature, however, and the inhabitants of Rukongai who live around the West Gate think of him as a friend who looks out for them, as opposed to most Shinigami, whom they despise. History 300 years before the start of the series, Jidanbō was chosen to be the gatekeeper of Hakutōmon, one of Soul Society's Seireimon. During that time, only two people became known for stopping Jidanbō's first axe slash, although none became known for blocking the second. Twin Shinigami Arc In 1989, Jidanbō became acquainted with Fujimaru and Matsuri Kudō, as they crossed the Hakutōmon many times to go on patrol missions to West Rukongai along with Kaien Shiba. Jidanbō was known to greet them with a smile every time. Hollow Invasion Arc When Arturo Plateado's Hollow army invaded Soul Society to test their defenses, Jidanbō was the first person to step into his side of the battlefield. As he prepared to battle, Shinigami from the 5th, 8th and 13th Divisions started to arrive, among them Kaien and the twins. Jidanbō showed delight in knowing he would fight by Kaien's side and assured the twins that he would take care of them. During the battle, about forty Hollows bypassed the Shinigami forces by moving underground, in an attempt to reach the gate. Jidanbō intercepted them though and defeated thirty of those Hollows with a single swipe of his axe, before finishing the remaining ones with Juppon Jidanda Matsuri. When Arturo invaded Soul Society at full force some time later, Jidanbō took more of a backseat during the battle, being a last line of defense along with Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, who watched the first stages of the battle from Jidanbō's shoulders. It is unknown if Jidanbō joined the battle after Yamamoto's order of an all-out assault on Arturo. Plot Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Due to his immense size, Jidanbō possesses tremendous strength, able to easily wield two gargantuan axes and have enough strength to lift a gate to Seireitei, despite not having done so in over three centuries. Enhanced Endurance: Along with his physical might, he also possesses great endurance. Even after losing his arm to Gin Ichimaru's Shinsō, Jidanbō was able to continue holding up the gate despite the pain and blood loss. Zanpakutō Jidan Sōkaku (兕丹双角, Buffalo-Red Twin Horns): The form of Jidanbō's Zanpakutō in its sealed state is unknown, as Jidanbō keeps it constantly released and kept inside his robes. Shikai: It's release command is unknown, as Jidanbō keeps'' ''Jidan Sōkaku '''released at all times. It takes the form of two giant axes, with a red "兕" kanji engraved on each blade. These axes are several times larger than an average human, in order to match the size of its user. Typically, Jidanbō only uses one while in combat. The other, he keeps tucked inside of his Shihakushō. : ''Shikai Special Ability: Jidanbō's Zanpakutō is a melee-type and doesn't grant him any special abilities so to speak. It has a high attack power, as the force caused by the impact of these axes is enough to create massive fissures in the ground. However, they are quite fragile defensively, as shown when Ichigo Kurosaki easily broke through them with his Zangetsu. Jidanbō has great skill with them though, as he is reputed to have once killed 30 Hollows in a single swipe. *'Juppon Jidanda Matsuri '(十本兕丹打祭; lit. "Ten Buffalo-Red Strikes Festival"): Jidanbō hits his foe several times with one of his enormous axes. *'Banzai Jidanda Matsuri ' (万歳兕丹打祭; lit. "Ten-Thousand Buffalo-Red Strikes Festival"): Jidanbō's final special move, where he uses both of his axes to unleash devastating blows upon his opponent. Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Gatekeepers